


A Better Idea

by NoctIsFishing



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctIsFishing/pseuds/NoctIsFishing
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Sora hadn't seen Yamato months after their breakup, and she never planned on going to his concert when he came back to town. Of course, knowing her best friend, Taichi, things don't always go as expected...





	A Better Idea

Sora's mind was racing.

There she stood, in the middle of the concert venue as her eyes drifted onto the now quiet stage in front of her. It was only moments ago that the sounds of an electric guitar roared in her ears, the bass thumping like the heart pounding in her chest. The sea of people around her danced and cheered as they sang along to the lead singer's words with fervor. Sora only watched the lead singer on the center stage, his bass guitar hanging by the strap over his shoulder with his hands clutching the microphone stand. His short, shaggy blonde hair was nearly falling over his eyes as he sang his heart out to the crowd; but his eyes, his sapphire blue eyes twinkling against the spotlight, only captivating as they were fixated on hers.

Her thoughts, her emotions, her words as he stayed on her mind with no intent to leave it… like chills running all over her body in electric shock, her legs wrapped tightly around her underwear hiding underneath her skirt..  _Dammit, Yamato…_

"Hey, Sora? Earth to Sora...?"

Sora blinked and she realized a hand was waving in front of her. Turning her head, she instantly recognized the mess of brown hair with his eyes to match, and his brow raised with curiosity.

"Oh, hey, Tai," Sora said, noticing that the stage in front of her was quiet again. The crew were still clearing the stage, and the other band member were chatting with some fans.

Yamato was nowhere to be seen.

"I lost you in the middle of the show, huh?" Taichi said. "Man, there were a lot of people. I guess that's how your boy does it with a sold out show."

"Tai! Don't call him that."

"Call him what?"

Taichi grinned, and Sora knew exactly what he was doing. He was a proud supporter of the band, Wolf's Bane, especially being close friends with Yamato, the lead singer himself. But, Tai also knew just how much Yamato affected Sora, given everything that happened.

It happened a few months ago before the start of the tour for the band. They had already been a huge success, with their first album sitting at the top of the chart for weeks on end. Yamato had been so excited for the tour, being busy with rehearsals, talking in interviews with TV journalists and radio hosts.

Sora broke up with Yamato the day before the band left for their first gig. Being with him had been frustrating, and after he left, she refused to try to talk to him.

Even though she missed him. She missed him so much...

And now, as Taichi's grin never waned, she smacked his shoulder and let out a giggle, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks. She only hoped that the blush already powdered on would hide her embarrassment.

"Let's get out of here?" Sora asked then. "I've been here long enough."

"I must say how impressed I am, Sora, seeing that you actually showed up this time."

Sora darted a look. "You tricked me into coming here, and I felt bad that you'd be wasting an extra ticket."

She couldn't believe she fell for Taichi's excuse, but he did play her a fool. He claimed that he was pretty bummed about his last breakup, and that he needed his best friend, so he asked to hang out for dinner. However, she should have known that dinner with Taichi normally included him saying, "Hey, I've got a better idea before dinner - let's go here first." For Taichi, "here" meant usually something random, like a bar to watch a soccer match, or just a visit to Koushiro's house. Sora only least expected that "here" this time would be a gig she never wanted to go to.

"Jerk," she said with a frown. "What did you think would happen tonight?"

Taichi looked back at her, registering her expression, and his smile faded. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Sora. I didn't think this through. I was hoping you'd be past what happened between you two, and that tonight would be fun for you."

"I did," she said, smiling as she remembered the moments she danced along with the crowd. Yamato and his band really did know how to put on a good show. "I did have fun."

Sora almost said that with pity as she looked on at Taichi, who had a genuine look of guilt on his face, but it all changed the moment he smiled again.

"I'm glad!" he said. "Let's go, then. Want to get some ginger beef, then? My treat?"

Sora's eyes lit up. "You're the best."

Together, they walked out of the small concert hall and walked through the lobby. Taichi turned a corner, walking past the venue's bar and the merchandise table, then, past the large doors that lead to the exit.

Sora furrowed her brows at the unfamiliar path. "Tai, we just passed the exit," she said.

"I just thought of a better idea," was all he said, greeting a security guard and leading her past a door that led into a hallway. That sinking feeling in Sora's stomach grew as familiar faces walked opposite their direction - the drummer… the lead guitarist… the guy who switched between the keyboard and the tambourine…

"Stop right there!" Sora hissed as she grabbed Taichi's wrist, right before he readied his fist to knock on a door. "What the hell, Tai? How stubborn can you be?! I thought I made myself clear that I wanted to leave!"

Taichi hissed back. "Well, as a stubborn as I am, I have the right to say that I'm not the only one being stubborn here!"

"Excuse me?!"

"I really think you should talk to him! Hear him out in what he has to say!"

"Are you siding with him?!"

"I'm  _not_ taking sides! I'm just sick of seeing both of you so miserable!"

The sting of tears seeped into Sora's lower lids, the back of her throat tightening. "I can't believe you had the nerve, Yagami! I've already said I want to leave. I never wanted to be here in the first place!"

"Oh, yeah? Then tell me why it took me half an hour to find you and you were still standing in front of the stage.  _Tell me why we're still here!"_

Sora took a step back. The next words she wanted to shout at Taichi suddenly disappeared. At the same time, the door in front of them opened.

"Good god, what the hell is worth shouting about in front of the damn dressing room -"

Taichi turned his head, and so did Sora. The blue eyes that showed irritation before them suddenly widened in shock, the expression matching Sora's as they met.

"...Fuck," Yamato said, immediately disappearing behind the door and closing it, leaving Taichi and Sora in the now deafening silence.

Taichi sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Hell, he's just as stubborn as the rest of us," he said. "This was a terrible idea after all. Maybe we really should go."

"No…" said Sora then, her voice down to a softness compared to its loud decibels mere moments ago. "Maybe you should go. I'll stay. I'll talk to him."

Taichi looked at her with the same guilt as before. "You sure?"

"You owe me tons of ginger beef."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze in comfort, before walking down the hallway. She listened to Taichi's footsteps echo in the hallway, gradually getting softer, until she heard the creaking of the door that he opened and then slam behind him.

It was silent again, but her heart was pounding once more. Did it even stop at all? With every thump in her chest, Sora tried to cover with her knocks on the door.

"Yama. It's me."

At first, there was nothing. She heard no sounds or movement from the other side of the door. As each soundless second passed, she figured she needed to mimic Tai and follow suit. But at the next second, she heard a click of the doorknob, and the door opened, with Yamato's head peering out for a second time. He turned his head, left to right, as though he was making sure no one else was around. He stepped outside and Sora got a closer look.

He wore a white T-shirt that he must have newly changed into, with a towel slung over his shoulder, a plastic water bottle in one hand. It was the first time she had seen him, much less been this close to him, since before he left for the start of the tour. The most she had seen him since then was on the front of magazines or on adverts plastered on buildings or at the train station, posing with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, and his lips slightly curved in a smirk. In front of her now, his hair was mostly damp, probably from moving around on stage - but even after looking a sweaty mess, Sora couldn't deny how good he still looked.

"Tai's gone," Sora told him. "I told him it was for the best."

"Good riddance," said Yamato. He relaxed his shoulders a little, though even looking into her eyes, he still seemed hesitant.

"If you don't want to talk to me either, that's fine, too."

Yamato paused, his eyes never breaking his gaze on hers. Then, his eyes averted down to the side, but at the same time, he opened the door wider for her to come in.

She walked into the dressing room, taking note of the strong smell of cigarette smoke that reached her nose at the first step. Right in the center of the coffee table in front of the couch were a few used up cigs on a tray.

"Sorry about that," Yamato said, eyeing her wrinkling her nose. "The fan's on for that reason."

"So, you must have started up again?" Sora asked, waving her hand in front of her nose.

"You know I quit, Sora. I made a promise to you." He picked up the ash tray and set it aside, then motioned her to sit on the couch.

"How long has it been?"

"Seven months."

"Seven months, huh? That's three months before we…"

"Broke up..."

Yamato gulped down the last of his water bottle before setting it down.

"So, that makes it four months since we've seen each other," he began. "You never called."

Sora slanted her eyes inward.  _"I_  never called?" she said with a scoff. "Neither did you!"

"You were the one who broke it off and stormed out - How was I supposed to talk to you after that?"

"Really?  _That's_ your excuse?" Sora stood up from the couch, her fists clenched, ready to raise her voice again. "Is it my fault because  _I'm_ the one who ended things between us? I could barely talk to you anymore and all you did was cancel on me!"

"What about you? You never picked up at any of the times I tried to talk to you then!"

"That's because it was always at your convenience!"

"I'm in a band, for goodness' sake!"

"Gee, is that all you've got?" Sora crossed her arms.

"What else am I going to say, Sora?!" Yamato threw his arms up in the air, the shouting match ongoing. " _I'm in a band!_  Things happen last minute, sometimes events run longer than they're supposed to, so I get it - I get to be the idiot who doesn't give enough love to his girlfriend like he's supposed to! But don't think for one minute that I didn't try for you!"

Sora had never seen him that angry before. She also hadn't heard him talk about how he felt about her, something she knew that wasn't only to his fault. His face was full of ire, but she couldn't ignore the torment in his stare. He turned away from her then, making his hand into a fist and bumping it lightly against the wall, his forehead pressing against it.

"Yama…" She approached him slowly with his back facing her. "Yama, I should have known…"

"You've never come to see me play," he said, his voice lowered to normal, and he turned to face her. "I know you always had something else to do. Maybe a uni exam to study for, or you couldn't get out of helping your mom at her shop. I get it. But, what I don't get, is why you came to see me tonight."

"Tai tricked me into coming."

Yamato paused for what felt like the longest time, with a deadpan stare.

"Bullshit." Yamato walked towards her. "You wouldn't go along with just anything that idiot does. Remember when he tried to get you to go skinny dipping with him?"

The memory pushed her to smile, and even stifle a laugh. "He brought me and Kou to the lake, and he threw his clothes off to the side and jumped in first."

"And then?" Yamato's started to smile.

"No way in hell did we want to follow along. We grabbed his clothes and ran off with them. He didn't talk to me for a week after that."

"Do you see my point?"

As their laughter died down from the memory, silly as it was, Sora found herself standing face to face with Yamato, his blue eyes with that same, captivating stare from before.

She couldn't escape him.

"I couldn't leave us the way we did the last time," she admitted. "I just didn't want to get in the way of your band, not when you look like you've been enjoying yourself. The breakup was just as much my fault as it was yours. So, I wanted to apologize. That, and…" Sora started feeling her face flush again. "...I missed you."

"You're adorable when you're embarrassed, you know." Yamato smiled, and Sora grimaced, especially now that she knew that her powder blush didn't hide anything. But he detracted her from her thoughts then, as she felt his hands slide along her waist and then being pulled closer to him. He was quick to accept her apology, and quietly wondered if she should have pushed him away.

But instead, she lifted her head up to look at him, and cupped her palm on his cheek. Then, her fingers trailed up to his hair, soft with a little fluff at the tips, another thing she knew she missed about him the longer her touch.

"I'm sorry, too, Sora," Yamato said softly. "Can you forgive me?"

"Well, now you're not being fair," she said. "It's hard not to forgive you now, not with that face."

"Can you blame me? I missed you, too."

It was enough for Sora to take both of her hands to his face and pull him in for a kiss. She felt him take a breath with her before he parted his lips with hers, only to sucker himself back in. His hands left her waist and ran up and down her back, sending chills down her spine, and the soft, gentle brush of his kisses shot sparks of electricity through her veins. He broke off the kiss at one point, and he made sure to lock her into his fiery blue gaze, with a curl to his lips that would set her own heart on fire.

 _Hot damn_ , did Sora know that Yamato was trouble. But she only gave a dangerous smile back, knowing he was trouble that she was more than ready to dive into.

Sora pushed Yamato back, making him fall back against the couch. He looked on in surprise as she fell onto him after, catching him off guard as her lips found their way to his again, sneaking her tongue into his mouth as she craved for more. She knew he didn't mind, however; he gladly accepted her aggression as his tongue playfully teased her back, and she knew he would only want to take it a step further. She let out a squeal then, just as she thought, feeling one hand slipped underneath her top at the small of her back, the other, just above her thigh, giving a gentle squeeze.

Yamato laughed as she lifted herself up to sit atop her crouched legs. She couldn't help but giggle at herself, and she licked her lips before she pulled her top and threw it across the room. She motioned him to take his own shirt off, and as it fell to the floor, Sora moved her palms as they ran wild all over his chest she yearned to touch after so long, her lips urged to kiss wherever she could touch.

"Well..." he breathed as she kissed the nape of his neck. "Tell me how much you missed me, Sora."

"Shut up," came her reply as her lips landed back on his mouth that wore his self-satisfied smirk. And shut up, he did, but only after he let out a soft sigh as her hand ran over his pants. A surge of excitement shot through her. She knew he was into it, she felt it then and there, but she wanted to feel him more. With her legs between his and lifting the front of her skirt, she began to rock against him, slowly at first to match the deeper kisses between them. She moaned as her lips joined his, but it was the sound of her name that danced in his lips that urged her to quicken their pace. Yamato's his fingers gingerly slid down the straps of her bra and onto the clasps, his lips peppering her neck, and Sora tilted her head back, waiting for the right moment to burst.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sora froze with a gasp, eyes meeting Yamato's in fear as she heard the jingling of the doorknob.  _Holy shit,_  someone was going to walk in and catch her and Yamato doing something naughty -

But the door remained closed, and the doorknob kept jingling, followed by a shout on the other side calling out for Yamato.

"I locked the door just in time. Grab our shirts," Yamato said urgently, and Sora leaped off of him, fleeting across the room to toss his shirt back, and put her top back on. She watched Yamato put his shirt back on as she combed her hair with her fingers, only noticing them her hair feeling a little damp. The rush of heat was on her cheeks and all over her body, and she flipped her hair back and hastily straightened her top before giving Yamato the okay to open the door.

It was the drummer of Wolf's Bane. He shot a quick glance at Sora, giving her a nod in greeting before looking back to Yamato to exchange a conversation in hushed voices at the door. Thank goodness she was standing right in front of the electric fan to cool herself down. Soon after, Yamato shut the door and turned to Sora with a smile, then started across the room toward his leather jacket.

"I guess it's that time in the evening to head out to the after-show, huh?" Sora asked meekly, tucking a lock of loose hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, but..." Yamato picked up his jacket and placed it over Sora's frame. "I have a better idea."

Sora raised a brow at him as he kissed her cheek. "What is it with you boys and your 'better ideas'? Tell me what you have in mind."

"We go to my place. I cook you dinner. And maybe continue where we left off here..."

"Oh?" She reached for the hair between his eyes to fix a stray strand. "What makes you think I'll go along with this?"

Yamato chuckled. "One, I'm not Tai. And two..." He leaned forward to steal a kiss, a kiss that melted on her lips but ended so abruptly that it irritated her to be apart from him. "...I know you want more than that."

"...Fair enough," she said as she took his hand and followed him out the door, knowing that there was no better idea than being with him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write Sorato (well, I have two stories that have at least a blip), but I thought this would be fun to write. I recently went to a concert with one of my favorite bands and as I stood in the seats, singing along to the songs, this little voice in my head whispered, "Sorato..."
> 
> I wanted to post this on April 1st as a joke because my main is Taiora, so I'm sure some of my followers will do a double-take XD But to be honest I have love for both ships!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it more than my Google Docs did - It would not save this fic and I nearly lost it all.. I think it holds another certain ship dearly and didn't like me writing this. Please tell me how you liked this story via comment, kudos, or Tweet @Noctisfishing.. and tell me if you disagree with Google Docs... :) xx


End file.
